Cloakers
|image1=File:Cloaker.jpg |caption1=A reconstruction |type=Floating entity |size=~3-4 feet in height |behavior=Passive }} Cloakers, also known as predators, are a species of semi-humanoid creatures capable of camouflaging themselves to hide from humans. Cloakers are usually described as a resembling semi-humanoid creatures; more specifically, they resemble human torsos that fade away around the waist, making them appear to float in mid-air. They are never seen in an opaque form; they manifest as "outlines". Hypotheses include: *An interdimensional entity *A hallucination *Hoax Evidence includes: *Eyewitness testimony |-|Account=''It began in late July, when I was forced to make semi-regular patrols around the property on which I live (heavily wooded, very hilly and wet with a creek and swamp at the bottom) when I was made aware of local drug addicts attempting incursions upon the property. As most of you likely know drug addicts have a natural tendency towards violence, especially the breed we have in my neck of the woods. I began carrying a rifle as I made my patrols because as the old adage puts it "Better safe than sorry". Very quickly I found their tracks at the bottom of the hill, and I even managed to claim a gas can as a kind of war trophy. That lead me to believe they may be aiming to perform illegal logging on the property, which intensified my patrols. Soon after I ran into a rather unsettling shape in the forest.'' I was on another patrol, standard, routine procedure when I passed an ancient cedar tree. I`d been past it a million and a half times but I suddenly felt as though I should take a seat underneath it, and rest a while. I sat down under the trees boughs, and set my rifle and daypack at my side. I sat in the silence and stillness for a while, taking in all the sounds the woods have to offer, I almost felt as though I had entered the same state of zen I had the year previously, kneeling beside a natural spring after heavy rain. All was well, the world was fine and everything would be okay. I felt wonderful. I opened my eyes and rolled my head to my right to look out into a grove of alder trees. Glancing upwards I saw a humanoid shape. It was roughly 15 feet up in the air, and had the distinct shape of a human head, neck and shoulders but no discernible bottom, it just seemed to fade away. The only way I can describe it is similar to the Predator films, in which the titular creature uses a cloaking device. It was very, very similar to the device. At its edges it seemed reality itself was embossed in that shape. I sat and stared at it for probably about 3-5 seconds before an overwhelming feeling of dread and anxiety overtook me. I should add that Im very tough to genuinely scare. Ive been through a great many nasty situations that don`t bear mentioning and suffice to say that this shook me to my very core. I was almost petrified, scared out of my mind of what would happen if I dare move. I finally mustered the strength to remove my glasses and wipe them on my shirt, and re-donning them I could see the shape was still there. The dread grew in intensity tenfold every few seconds and my naturally calm, rational mind took hold again. I began counting down in my head: "Five...Four...Three...Two...One..." When I reached "Zero" I thrust an arm under my rucksacks shoulder strap, grabbed my rifle and sprinted home, saying a quick prayer as I ran. I havent encountered it since, but believe me - There`s more to this story. I began asking around online about my experience, if anyone had seen anything similar. I was told time and again "Talk to Wen", "Wens the person you should see." I contacted Wen and we talked over my experience before forming some theories. In that time I was still performing my patrols, although I made a point to avoid that area as best I could. I eventually decided that expediency dictated I visit again, and soon after I did. All was well, and it stayed that way for a few months, even getting to the point at which Id talk aloud into the woods about my problems. I once even left a gift of food for whatever was there. But, after talking with another party (who shall remain nameless) activity picked up again. I still didn`t see the shape but I certainly felt that anxiety. Early in my patrols I found a strange, L-shaped hole as well, very near the spot. It was very cleanly made, not something an animal would scratch out of the dirt. The hole was very fresh when I first found it September third of 2016. I made sure to take photos of it. As Summer wore into Fall and Fall into Winter strange things began occurring at the hole as well. Namely, large scratches were appearing near it, about 2 feet long and perfectly straight, as though someone dug their shoe into the leaf litter on the forest floor and scraped hard as they could. I took photographs of that as well but sadly those are lost, more on that below. I continued my patrols, making totally sure not to bother the hole too much and keeping an eye on every angle around my in a complete sphere. I made sure to start affixing my bayonet to discourage anything jumping from the bushes, or out of a tree if the rifle was slung over my shoulder. We have much to learn from mother nature, don`t we? When I returned approximately a month and a half ago for pictures of the scratches near the hole things got worse. Usually the anxiety sets in just as I would pass the cedar, but this time it hit immediately as I stood on the porch, camera in hand and ready to document my findings. It got worse and worse each step I took towards the hole, climaxing as I took my photos. I wasted no time, I got my documentation (the lost pictures) and hurried back to the house, praying again. As I closed the door a thought occurred: "It was windy." The hole is at the bottom of a ravine filled with large, old growth trees. It suddenly got terribly windy when I was there, if stormy days are anything to compare, I would say winds were reaching 30-40 MPH at the bottom of a ravine filled with wind-blocking trees. Temperature felt like it dropped by about 20 degrees as well. I've been back since, but not often. Each time I visit I say aloud that whatever is there does NOT have my permission to come with me back to the house, and most assuredly nowhere else I go. I've been there with a friend as well, but nothing strange happened any of those instances. I`m including pictures of anything relevant that I still have available. Pic number 1 is the area in which I sat a week or so before the first incident. Behind me (to the left of frame) sits the Alder grove. To the right is the trail leading in. The rest are of the hole, along with a cheap "Survival" bracelet for compass heading, a zippo lighter for scale and an AK-74 rifle magazine to illustrate depth. The hole is located at the top of a small natural ditch, and when I first came across it there were several large gouges in the leaf litter on top of it. I apologize for not having more recent pictures for comparison. I (hopefully understandably) have been generally reluctant to return. Thank you for your time. sic -Anonymous (http://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2017/03/cloaked-predator-like-humanoid-encounter.html) |-|Account 2=''In 1993 or 1994, I'm not sure, I was living in a place in Nashville, Tennessee in a small town called Antioch. I was out walking the dog one day, or letting the dog do his business out in the front yard. I could feel something watching me. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon and everybody around there was at work except me. And I could just feel something watching me. I started looking at some woods, down in the woods directly in front of me, and I couldn't see anything but I could hear leaves rustling in the trees. So I started looking up towards the tops of the trees and I had very good eyesight at the time. I didn't do drugs. I didn't drink. I saw something crouched down in the tops of the trees. The only way I could describe it and I don't even know if the movie had come out yet so I didn't know anything about it but the movie Predator where they saw that invisible creature. You could see the outline of everything but you could see right through it. And it was sitting up in the very tops of the trees where it wouldn't hold the weight of a man by any means. This thing was as big as a man. I just stood there looking at it and then I let go of the leash and I took off at a dead run and I yelled, 'Hey!' And I took off at a dead run towards this thing and it started running across the tops of the trees. It ran the length of a football field in, just in no time. I mean it was really fast. I don't know how it was running across the tops of the trees but I know what I saw. After I thought about it, I thought, What in the world are you doing chasing this thing? I stopped and it stopped about the length of a football field away from where it started and it turned around and looked at me again and then it took off out through the woods, through the tops of the trees out into the woods and I didn't see it again. It scared the hell out of me, I know that. And I never ever told anybody about it because I thought people would think I was crazy as a loon.'' sic -Coast To Coast Radio - October 26, 2014 *The alternative name "predator" is inspired by the 1987 science-fiction film Predator, wherein the titular monster could camouflage itself. Cloaker.jpg Cloaker2.jpg Category:Forteana Category:Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Worldwide Category:Flying creatures